Let Her Go
by Upsgirl88
Summary: A multi chapter fic based on the Passenger song Let Her go. Daryl has been searching for Carol for weeks but the group will be leaving for Washington soon... and... you only know you love her when you let her go...
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 months since Daryl, Rick and the others had taken Terminus. 8 full weeks. Daryl had counted every day that went by. And he had searched for her every – single - day. Of course he was keeping his eyes open for Beth too, but he would be lying if he asked himself to believe he would have lasted this long if it was only Beth he was looking for. No, the reason he continued every day was because Carol was out there somewhere.

Daryl always hoped he would return one day and she would be there, waiting for him to come back. But for 8 weeks, 56 days, he had returned to Terminus and she was never there. She was never anywhere to be found. Once a week he took a car and went further away. He'd been 50 miles in every direction of the prison, which was in itself at least 15 miles from Terminus.

Daryl knew Rick was getting annoyed at how much gas he was using in his search, but he never said anything because Rick knew he owed it to him. They had a huge argument one evening. It was basically a continuation of the disagreement they had at the prison when Rick told him he'd banished Carol. The conversation hadn't been over then, but with the attack, being separated and having to fight for their lives at Terminus, there was never a chance to finish it. But once things calmed down, it came to head again. Since that night Rick had been supportive of Daryl's search, well maybe not supportive, but he would never provide any opposition.

About a month into his search Daryl took a huge risk and went back to the prison for his bike. He left the car he'd drove out on the main road and went in by foot. It was dangerous and stupid but after everything and everyone he'd lost it was a small victory to get it back. He'd also figured though Rick would be pissed he'd risked his life he might at least be thankful he'd be using a little less gas.

Abe and Rosita picked up the car a couple days later. Daryl showed them the prison, the place they had called home. He told them a lot about Carol and a bit about Judith, Beth and Tyreese. Before climbing in the car to drive back to Terminus while Daryl continued searching Abe said, "I can't wait to meet her when you bring her back." Unfortunately Abe was still waiting and Daryl was still searching.

Time was running short though. Abraham had convinced the entire group to help him get Eugene to Washington. Two weeks. 14 days and they were leaving Georgia. Daryl was torn. But he knew he couldn't leave the only family he knew for a chance. Or a ghost. He was going to D.C. with them. Which made it even more important that he kept searching from sun up to sun down. Every day. If she was anywhere close he was going to find her.

He had woke at first light and headed out on the bike that morning. Daryl would have only slept a few hours every night and spent more time searching, but he needed the light. There was no point in searching in the dark. He realized very early on that _you only need the light when it's burning low. _


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Daryl woke to a light blanketing of snow on the ground. He had already planned to take the bike and check out an area he hadn't been to yet but he couldn't risk it with the slippery roads. He took a 4x4 SUV instead. Terrible on gas, but the safest bet on the roads.

Daryl was familiar with every inch of the area surrounding Terminus and the prison by that point. But there was a subdivision Michonne told him about, North of the prison, that he wanted to check out, so that's where he was headed. He was hoping there were some cars that hadn't been drained of gas yet that he could siphon. It would make Rick happy and relieve a little of his guilt for using so much of their reserves in his search. The things that were important in this world, the things they needed to survive, were always the hardest to find. For Rick and the others, that was gas and food. For Daryl, it was Carol.

He had believed that things would be different after he found most of the group. When he was separated from them, alone with Beth, he was lost. Devastated. He withdrew because everything was gone. All he had left was a teenage girl he had no idea what to do with. Beth surprised him though. He was mean and cruel to her but she somehow broke through his barriers and at least restored his will to survive. Daryl still felt guilty for her disappearance and he hoped whoever took her was keeping her safe and treating her right. Of course he would love to find her and take her back to her sister and the others, but if he never found Beth he would eventually get over it. If he never found Carol, he would _never_ get over it.

Daryl had never had a best friend before the apocalypse. But somehow he ended up with 2 of them. Both so different but equally good for him in their own ways. Rick showed him how to be a leader and earn people's respect. Carol showed him that he's a good person and made him believe he always was. And he wanted to be better for her. Daryl never wanted to let her down or do anything to waiver her faith in him.

He was incredibly disappointed in Rick's decision to banish Carol. Rick had to know how important she was to him, yet he still sent her off without waiting for Daryl to return. Somewhere inside Rick believed he was protecting her from Tyreese. But Daryl knew Tyreese would never have hurt her. He didn't have it in him. Rick should have known better.

Daryl decided to think about something else, before he got angry again. Getting mad wasn't going to help his search. He kept his eyes open and drove a safe speed for the road conditions, but Daryl let his mind wander to the dream he had the night before. He had many dreams about where he was going to find Carol and what would happen the moment he laid eyes on her. Every once in a while he had a nightmare and she was already dead or turned. Those dreams left him shaking for a long time afterwards. He had a bad one the night before. He went back to the prison for one last look and she was there, in a herd of walkers. He spotted her right away and it broke his heart. She walked towards him, even though the rest of the herd didn't seem to notice him. Her eyes were still so blue - so beautiful. Daryl was mesmerized and couldn't move at first. When he realized that he needed to run from her he decided he didn't want to live without her. He let walker Carol bite him and he felt no fear, no terror, only peace. Daryl was sweating when he woke from that dream.

It bothered him to even think about it again, so Daryl decided to think of a different memory. A real one. The day she called him Pookie. He would never forget the look on her face when she teased him. He always brushed it off and acted all shy, but he loved it. And she knew it. Getting a flirt from Carol made his day. Maybe even his week. With all the craziness that was going on at the prison leading up to her banishment that had been the last light moment they had shared. He could still hear her sweet voice in his mind, "sorry Pookie." And the way she batted her eyelashes at him. It had made his heart do something weird, even though he knew she was just playing with him. Daryl would give anything for just one more moment like that with her. And then he'd pray for another, and another. He wanted a lifetime of moments like that… but only with her.

Daryl realized that he'd taken a lot of things for granted in his life and she was one of them. He never took a minute to tell her how important she was to him. He knew that Carol could tell, but it wouldn't have hurt him to say it once or twice, just to be sure. Daryl swore if he found her he would make sure she knew how much she meant to him. God, please let me find her.

Carol was his sunshine in the darkness. His warmth in the cold snowy weather. She was comfort and she was home. Daryl needed to be home. He cursed himself one more time for not realizing just how important she was until she wasn't there. He looked at the fine mist of snow still falling and knew _you only miss the sun when it starts to snow. _


	3. Chapter 3

It was over. Time was up. And Daryl could barely breathe. It was dark and he was wandering slowly back to Terminus, taking his time, as if she might somehow appear before him in those last few steps towards the gate. The weather was cold but Daryl didn't feel a thing. He was numb.

They were leaving the next morning. While he was gone all day the others were packing up, getting things ready to go back on the road. Daryl had been so busy with his search he hadn't really made things homey in his room. Terminus wasn't home without her anyway. It was nothing more than a comfortable place to sleep. So he really didn't have much to prepare. He had a few things to throw in a bag and he'd be good to go. They likely could have used his help tuning up the vehicles they were driving, but he just couldn't waste a second he had left to try and find her.

But it hadn't mattered. Daryl didn't find her and whether she was still out there alive or not, he was never going to know. It was time to let her go. But how? How could he let go of the one thing he needed to live?

Daryl's mind slipped back to the last time he thought he'd lost her. They had grown so much closer after he found her alive. Even though the last time had hurt like hell it didn't even compare in the least to what he was feeling then, as reality painfully set in. One thing that had helped a bit back then was making her a grave and visiting it to say goodbye. There was a little bit of comfort in that type of closure.

It was worth a try, he decided. Daryl found a spot near a huge pine in the forest not too far from the front gates. He didn't have anything to make a cross but he did have something special he'd been carrying around for a long time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the smooth jasper stone he had found so long ago. Daryl was going to give it to her before, but never got the chance. So he would give it to her now, or to her memory at least.

Daryl dropped to his knees in the dirt and bowed his head, holding the stone tightly in his hand. He thought about his favorite memories with Carol. He thought about her smile and her laugh and the way she looked at him when she flirted. He pictured her and touched her in his mind, stroking every inch of her body, not in a sexual way, but so he could always remember how she felt. So he had an imprint of her, for always and forever.

His heart ached like nothing he had ever felt before. Daryl expected to cry but the tears never came. When Merle died he had cried because the pain was emotional and it drained him. But with Carol it hurt so badly it was purely physical pain. He'd spent a lifetime learning how to deal with physical abuse and be tough, it was instinct, second nature to survive it without tears.

Daryl opened his hand and stared at the stone in the moonlight. She would have loved it. Carol wasn't vain or shallow in the least, but Ed had never given her nice things, sentimental things, or beautiful things like she deserved. It made her appreciate them so much more and Daryl adored that about her. She was both humble and grateful and she taught him how to be both those things as well.

Daryl held the stone between his thumb and forefinger and kissed it gently before setting it on the ground at the base of the tree. "Goodbye," he whispered. He stood and turned towards the gates, leaving her behind - letting her go.

It was late when Daryl got to his room, but there was a bottle of whiskey there and he planned on having a drink before bed. He ended up having 3 before he sat there starting at the bottom of the glass wondering why he could never make his dreams last. It had taken so long to build up what he and Carol shared and in an instant it was gone. Over. Forever. Dreams come so slow and they go so fast.

Daryl climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He hoped that sleep would come and take away his pain. But the only thing that came was an explosive realization that caused him to sit up in bed. His heart started to pound and Daryl started gasping for air. It had just struck him that he loved her. He was deeply in love with Carol and had been for a long time. The shock of the epiphany was almost too much to bear. Daryl couldn't believe the irony of the situation. He couldn't believe that _you only know you love her when you let her go. _


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was her. He couldn't understand why everything he touched, everything that was really important to him, always slipped away somehow. He stared at the ceiling in the dark with the worst feeling of emptiness settled in his heart. It was a completely different feeling now that he had realized how he truly felt about Carol. It took him over 2 years and losing her to know he loved her. Love had come so slow but the second he finally realized it… he was already too late.

Eventually sleep came and Daryl drifted off to dreamland. But it was just the same as if he'd been awake. He found Carol waiting there in his dreams, so close, yet he couldn't touch her and he couldn't keep her. She wasn't real. And when he woke it just hurt even more.

Daryl gave up on sleeping while it was still dark outside. He knew sun would be up soon and people would be waking, ready to hit the road. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that Daryl couldn't shake. At first he blamed it on being tired. Then he decided it was simply to do with giving up his search and preparing to move on. But when he went outside and looked towards the pine tree where he'd set up Carol's memorial it struck him.

The sun was just peeking up in the Eastern sky and only a few others had woke up. Daryl went looking for Rick. He found him in his room, awake, doing some last minute packing. "Hey, I need to go somewhere before we leave," Daryl said, cutting right to the chase and avoiding small talk.

"But we're leaving soon Daryl," Rick sighed. "You've searched for weeks… you have to let her go."

"It's not that," Daryl insisted. "There's just one thing I have to do. I'll be back in an hour or less." Rick nodded. He didn't push Daryl for any further explanation. Daryl knew Rick trusted him and would tell him when he was ready.

The weather was still cold, but the snow was long gone and the roads were clear. Daryl started up the bike and left through the gates. He stopped for a minute to grab the jasper stone and then took off. He knew exactly where he was going and that it took about 23 minutes to get there. If he drove a little faster he could make it in 20 or less. Time wasn't something he had ever paid much attention to, but he'd used the odometer on the bike to figure out the distance to certain points. And then figured out how long it would take if he drove 60mph. It had become important so he could spend as much daylight time searching as possible, but still make it back to Terminus before it was completely dark.

Daryl drove up the driveway to the old Greene farm. He had been there a few times thinking that maybe Carol would return to somewhere familiar. And since Sophia was buried there it held meaning for her. The majority of the farm had been destroyed in the fire, but there was one barn that had survived and could have easily been made into a secure shelter.

He wasn't there to search for Carol though. He was there to take Carol's memory home. If anywhere was home it would be with Sophia. It only made sense to Daryl that the stone he was using to symbolize Carol's memory be placed on Sophia's grave. When he had looked at the pine where he left the stone it struck Daryl that it would be lonely and unfamiliar to Carol. It felt wrong to leave her somewhere she had never been. Somewhere that had no meaning for her or had never been home. They hadn't been at the Greene farm for long, but it's where Sophia was. And Daryl also realized it's where his feelings for Carol had first been planted. When he thought about the memories they had shared on the farm Daryl quickly realized you_ only know you've been high when you're feeling low. _He had felt low when Sophia came out of the barn. It took that moment for him to realize just how important finding her had been to him. And how much he wanted to find her for Carol.

This was definitely the place he needed to leave her memory. It felt right and gave him a tiny bit of comfort which was hard to come by in his current state. It made him feel good to at least be able to give her a sense of home, though he knew without Carol he may never find home again.

Daryl hated the thought of going back out onto the road. It was strange for him to feel that way because early on it had been where he was most comfortable. But he learned after the prison attack that you_ only hate the road when you're missin' home. _Before he knew what home was, it didn't matter.

Daryl found the spot where Sophia was buried. It may have not been the exact place, as the fire had burned the crosses, but he knew it was close. Once again he dropped to his knees, kissed the stone and placed it. This time it just felt right.

As he walked back towards the bike Daryl took one last look around the property. Something caught his eye. The barn door looked different, like it was slightly ajar. His heart was racing as Daryl took off towards it. He readied his crossbow and kicked open the door. When it was wide enough for the sun to shine in he saw a body lying on the floor. As the light flooded in the body stirred. A familiar face stared at him, "Daryl? Is that really you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. Laying on the ground before him was Tyreese. "Are you hurt?" he asked quickly.

Ty shook his head. "No, just dehydrated I think. Haven't been able to find any clean water for a while." He slowly sat up. "Pretty tired too."

Daryl crouched down beside him. "I have water on the bike. Can you stand?" Tyreese stood up, legs shaking a bit. Daryl stayed close to steady him as they slowly walked towards the bike. He grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Tyreese who drank it down thirstily. "Have you been alone since the prison?" Daryl asked as Tyreese finished the bottle.

Tyreese looked at him for a minute. "No…" he began hesitantly. Daryl's heart rate picked up. "I've only been alone for just over a week." Tyreese sighed, "I was with Judith… and Carol."

"She's not…." Daryl started, feeling a sense of panic set in.

"No, no… I mean, she wasn't… but I don't know…" Tyreese looked away. "There was a herd. She took Judith and ran. I told her to go, to make sure they stayed safe and I fought." He took a deep breath. "I don't know how I survived, there were so many. By the time I was done with the herd I didn't even know which way they went." Tyreese met Daryl's eyes again, "I've been searching every day. Surviving and searching. But I haven't seen any sign of them." Tyreese quickly explained a few more details about what happened after the prison attack.

"Carol is strong and she's smart," Daryl said confidently. "She's out there and we're going to find her. And Judith," Daryl added with a smile. Rick and Carl had found Judith's car seat covered in blood. They had believed all this time that Judith was dead. "We have to get back, right away," he said.

"Back? To where? Is… Sasha?" Tyreese seemed afraid to ask.

Daryl nodded and saw tears well up in Tyreese eyes. "She's there. Terminus. We had to fight for it, but we won and we've been staying there for weeks," Daryl explained. "But right now everyone is packing and getting ready to leave." Tyreese looked confused. "Let's go, I'll explain everything when we get back." Daryl looked at the bike and wished he'd opted for a car instead. "It's gonna be cozy, but it's the only option," he shrugged apologetically at Tyreese.

Before they left Daryl ran back to the grave and grabbed the jasper. He had a renewed sense of hope that there was still a good chance Carol was out there and it changed everything. He couldn't let her go now. There wasn't a chance in hell he was leaving until he knew, one way or the other.

Daryl drove a bit slower on the way back with the extra weight on the bike. But it gave him more time to think. He couldn't believe the turn of events that had just happened. Tyreese had been with Carol since the fall of the prison. And Judith was alive too. He couldn't wait to see the look on Rick's face when he told him. Daryl knew this was a game changer. No longer would he be out there searching alone. Rick and Carl would give anything to find Judith and they would be right there helping this time.

The closer they got the more excitement Daryl felt, but it was mixed with nervousness as well. They had been planning to leave for Washington for a very long time. The group had pledged their services to Abraham, vowing to help get Eugene to D.C. They were excited about the mission and the possibilities. Abe had wanted to leave a lot earlier, but Rick made him a deal. He had promised that the entire group would leave with them if he would allow them a few weeks to just regain strength, and take a breath after everything they had been through. Daryl knew Rick was also buying him more time in his search for Carol and appreciated it.

The moment the bike passed through the gates complete chaos ensued. People were yelling for Sasha and running towards Tyreese. There were hugs, tears, excited chatter and laughter. When things finally settled down Daryl got Rick and Abe's attention and called them aside.

"Rick, Tyreese wasn't alone. Up until a week ago he was with two people…" Daryl paused. He knew there was a smile on his face, he couldn't help it. "Carol… and Judith."

"Judith?" Rick repeated, tears welling in his eyes. "It's not possible… her car seat…"

"Tyreese saved her," Daryl explained. "And Carol came back to the prison," he added. "She came near the end of the attack and she found Tyreese, Judith, Lizzie and Mika." Rick's eyes lit up a bit at the mention of the children but Daryl shook his head. He didn't know what happened with the sisters, Tyreese had skirted around the issue, other than to say they didn't make it. "But they're out there Rick. Carol and Judith are out there and we have to find them." He turned his attention to Abraham. "We can't leave."

Abe was stone faced and Daryl assumed he was mad. It didn't matter though, he knew Rick would be on his side now. There was no way Rick would leave without looking for Judith. "Abe, I'm sorry," Rick said. "My baby girl is alive, I can't…"

"Stop," Abe said sharply. Daryl and Rick exchanged a look. "D.C. can wait," he finished with a grin. Abe put a hand on Rick's shoulder and the other on Daryl's. "Those 2 ladies are a part of our family. Let's find them and we'll all go to D.C. together." The relief that washed over Daryl was incredible. Abe had earned his respect almost immediately when they first met. He didn't want there to be any animosity between them.

"I have to go tell Carl," Rick said excitedly, running off to find his son.

"I'll tell the others," Abe said. "And we'll organize search teams and head out." He nudged Daryl, "We're going to find her. I can't wait to meet this amazing woman you're so smitten with." Daryl felt red creeping into his cheeks. "She must be something pretty special."

Daryl nodded, "She is."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the start of the third day that Daryl had headed out to search with Abraham. The entire group had been paired up or put in small groups to search. Each day one of the groups remained at Terminus while the others went out in all directions. They increased the search radius each day and Daryl and Abe were about 25 miles North of Terminus at that point.

The first day they hadn't talked much, just focused on the search and made necessary related small talk. But Daryl realized the quiet wasn't going to last for long. Abe was a talker. It started halfway through the second day and Daryl did his best to not seem like a completely antisocial dick.

The good thing was, Daryl really liked Abraham and respected him. He was smart and funny, making Daryl laugh often and distracting him from the fact that they'd searched 2 full days now and found nothing.

"Tell me more about her," Abe said, out of the blue. Daryl knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Like what?" he said, not sure what to say.

Abe looked over at him, taking his eyes off the road, "Does she know you love her?" Daryl felt his face burn hot. "Dude, it's so obvious so if you're going to try to deny it, don't." Abe was grinning at him. "You have the look. I know the look. Besides, if searching for a woman every day for weeks and weeks isn't love I don't know what it."

"No," Daryl said finally, looking away. "She doesn't know." His voice cracked with emotion and Daryl blushed harder.

"Well, all the more reason to find her," Abraham replied.

He thought he was done talking, but the words just kept coming out. "She's like no one you've ever met before. She makes you want to do things for her before she has to ask you. She makes you want to be a better person and never let her down. When you look at her, all you want to do is smile." Daryl looked back at Abe, "you two are gonna get along great. Just don't argue with her, trust me."

Abraham laughed. "What about this Beth girl, what's she like?" he asked.

"She's sweet and has a big heart," Daryl said. "But she's young and immature... I'm scared that she's out there alone." If she's still alive, Daryl thought to himself. He had a lot more confidence in Carol being alive than he did Beth and it had nothing to do with finding Tyreese.

"You're comparing her to Carol in your mind aren't you?" Abe said.

Daryl shot him a look wondering how the fuck he read him so easily. "There's no comparison," Daryl mumbled. He left it at that.

They pulled up to a small town that Daryl had searched once before. Abe parked and they got out. "Someone was here at one time," Daryl said. "There's an area just over there that's completely secure." He pointed. "I snuck in and checked it out, but there was no sign of anyone at the time."

"Well, let's check it again," Abe said and they headed off. They had to climb a fence to get in and then step over some crazy looking walker traps. They wandered down the abandon street looking for any sign of life.

They were about to start going in buildings when a familiar voice called his name. "Daryl? Oh my god, Daryl?" He spun and saw Beth coming out of a duplex. He didn't connect the dots, not immediately, but Beth was holding Judith.

When he realized what it meant Daryl lost his breath. Of course he was happy to see Beth and lil Asskicker but it meant... it meant Carol was here. She had to be here too. Beth started to walk towards him and Daryl didn't speak. "I never thought I'd see you again," Beth gushed, hugging him, with the baby between them. Judith babbled and Daryl smiled at her.

Movement in the doorway of the house Beth had emerged from caught his eye. The door flung open and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen was standing in the doorway. Everything else and everyone else disappeared. He saw her gasp and she met his eye. Daryl was sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Beth might have been talking but he didn't hear her. Carol's gaze was pulling him in her direction and Daryl took a step towards her. "Carol," he whispered. She was smiling and it lit up her whole face. There were also tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Daryl took one more step and was about to run to her when a man came out from behind Carol with a rifle and aimed it right for his head. "Stop right there," he said. "Don't take another step."


	7. Chapter 7

Carol turned. "Morgan, no," she said gently. "This is Daryl. Remember, we told you about him? He was with Beth when you saved her." The man kept the gun trained on Daryl, but he was looking at Carol, listening to her.

"He's our friend," Carol said. "Beth and I... and Rick too."

Morgan nodded. "And who is that?" he asked, flicking the barrel towards Abraham. Carol searched at Daryl for explanation.  
"He's a friend too," Daryl said. "Sargent Abraham Ford."

Abraham slowly stepped closer, hands raised. "We've been looking for these 3 ladies for weeks," he said with an easy smile. Abe had a way of relaxing people and Morgan slowly lowered his weapon.

Carol touched his shoulder and gave Morgan a smile. Then she turned her attention back to Daryl. Now that it was safe to move she ran to him before he could even budge. Daryl opened his arms and she flew into them, hugging him tightly. It was their first hug and it felt amazing. He was so happy just to be touching her, holding her and looking at her beautiful face. She leaned in and hugged him again, whispering in his ear, "I missed you so much."

"Me too," Daryl replied, holding her body against his, not wanting to let her go just yet. He knew the others were watching them and for once in his life he didn't care. Daryl needed to kiss her, but that was a step he wanted to take in private. He hoped he wouldn't hurt her feelings by not doing it there, but Daryl knew she didn't have any expectations of him and she understood his shy, reserved nature better than anyone. He realized that she might have even been shocked that the hug was lasting as long as it was.

When he finally let her go Carol was beaming at him and Daryl knew he had a ridiculous smile on his face too. He hadn't smiled a true genuine smile like that in months. He looked at Beth and gave her a grin. It was just a little extra icing on the cake to have found them both together. Now he could truly move on from the guilt he felt every time he looked at Maggie and thought about losing her sister.

Beth had a strange look on her face and Daryl wasn't sure what to make of it. He made a note to ask Carol later. Daryl walked over to Beth and lifted Judith out of her arms. "Hey Lil Asskicker," he cooed. "Your daddy and brother are going to be so happy to see you."

They made necessary introductions and Daryl watched the interaction between Carol and Abraham with a curiosity that was slightly tainted with jealousy. "I've heard a lot about you," Abe said to her and they hugged in a natural, easy way as if they were old friends. Daryl felt a prickle on his skin that he quickly shooed away. But it annoyed him that it took him years to hug Carol and Abe just waltzed in like it was nothing.

"You have, have you?" Carol replied with a smile, looking at Daryl. "All good I hope?"

"Definitely good," Abe said, also eyeing Daryl. "You're every bit as beuatiful as I was told." Daryl felt his face flush.

Carol giggled. Daryl knew she wasn't used to being told she was beautiful. Abe turned his attention to Beth. "And I heard you were very lovely as well, young lady." Beth's eyes lit up at the compliment. Why is he so fucking charming? Daryl thought, glaring a bit.

Carol formally introduced the men to Morgan and explained he was the first person Rick met after the start of the infection. Daryl knew there was more to the story, but figured Carol would explain it later. He was actually getting pretty antsy to get her alone. It had been so long since they had just talked. Daryl didn't open up to anyone like he did her and he missed it so badly.

"So Morgan, are you going to come back with us?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've been by myself a long time..." he replied whistfully.

"Please come," Beth begged him. Daryl noticed she seemed pretty attached to the man. "I want you to meet my sister and the rest of our friends. You already know Rick and Carl... Michonne a bit too."

Abraham caught Daryl's eye and he realized they should give Morgan all the information before he made his decision. "Listen, we are leaving soon for Washington D.C.," Daryl said, causing all three sets of eyes to snap to him for explanation. "Abraham's friend is a scientist, Dr. Eugene Porter, and he knows how to cure this thing." Carol and Beth stared at him in shock and Morgan seemed very intrigued.

Daryl continued to explain, "We all vowed to help Abe and his girlfriend Rosita get Eugene to Washington. If someone can cure this outbreak we need to do what we can to help."

"I'm in," Morgan said, surprising everyone.

Abe reached out his hand to shake Morgan's, "Thank you man, your support means a lot."

"I have a lot of weapons," Morgan said and Abe's eyes lit up. "A couple vehicles too. A truck and a car, both run great."

This was working out well for Daryl's plan. He had hedged his bets on Carol having a vehicle when they found her. Tyreese told him they had vehicles but had run out of gas. So Daryl had packed a can of gas to take on their search. Abe was in on the plan and he looked at Daryl, giving him a nod of understanding.

"Beth, can you keep Judith and head back to Terminus with Abe and Morgan?" Daryl asked her. "Rick and Carl are out searching but it would be great if Judith was there when they retuned." Beth nodded.

He turned to Carol. "Is there anything here you need to get before we leave?" She looked at him curiously. "Oh, uh, there's a place I need to stop to pick up a few supplies, we uh, found the other day. Didn't have room at the time," he lied. Daryl knew he was a terrible liar and Carol saw right through him, but she didn't question it. Beth was naive enough to buy even his bumbling lies, so she didn't suspect anything.

"I just have a back pack, nothing much, but I'll go grab it now," Carol replied, heading back into the building.

"Do you need help packing up before I go?" Daryl asked Abraham and Morgan.

"Nope, get outta here," Abe said with a smirk. "We got this."

Daryl got in the truck he and Abe had arrived in, took a deep breath and waited for Carol to return. He was suddenly incredibly nervous, knowing in a few seconds it would be just the two of them. Finally. He tried not to make it obvious he was staring at her as Carol walked towards him with her stuff. She said bye to Beth and kissed Judith, then climbed into the vehicle.

Daryl put the truck in gear and took off. After a moment of silence he could feel Carol's eyes on him. "So are you going to tell me where we're really going?" she asked, with a knowing smile.

He eyed her and felt a grin spreading across his face. "Nope," he replied, pressing harder on the gas pedal.


	8. Chapter 8

There was so much to talk about, so many things to say, yet they rode in silence for a long time. Daryl snuck glances at her and he knew Carol was sneaking the odd glance in his direction too. It made him happy, just to be sharing the same space with her once again.

Finally Carol broke the silence and got the conversation going, like she always had. "So Abe seems nice. He mentioned Eugene? And Rosie? What are they like?"

"Rosita," Daryl corrected her. "They are both nice. Eugene is a little odd. Definitely not prepared to live in a world like this. It's in his own best interest to fix this thing."

Carol looked skeptical. "Do you really believe he knows how to cure it?"

Daryl shrugged. "I have my doubts, but he gives people something to believe in, ya know? He's hope." Carol nodded and was quiet for a minute again. This time Daryl spoke up. "Any idea why Beth was acting so weird?"

Carol gave him a strange look. "You're such a guy," she sighed. Daryl looked at her, confused. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about. "Beth told me about everything you two did while you were alone, until she was rescued by Morgan." He took his eyes off the road again to look at her and wished he hadn't. There was a look of disapproval on his face. "We'll discuss all the stupid things you did later," Carol said softly. "But Beth said you made a connection and that you two shared something special now." Daryl snapped his eyes to her again, a look of shock, wondering what exactly that meant. "And when you arrived today, you practically ignored her Daryl. She's a girl and she's young. You hurt her feelings. I think she figured you'd be a lot more excited to see her…" Carol's voice trailed off.

"I was excited to see her," he said, defensively. "But I was more excited to see you…" Daryl blurted out. His words hung in the air until Carol's face was completely lit up with a huge smile. "I didn't mean to hurt her, but when I saw you… I just…" Daryl struggled for the right words. "God, I searched for you for so long and there you were, finally."

"I know the feeling," Carol sighed. "When I went back and saw the prison like that… I didn't think I would ever find you." She looked teary eyed again. "But when I did find Tyreese and then when I came across Beth and she told me you were still alive… I couldn't believe it. I knew then, there was a chance."

She reached over and put a hand on his leg and Daryl felt his entire body warm with her touch. "I wanted to leave there and keep looking for you and the others, but Morgan wasn't ready for that yet. He was pretty unstable for a while. But he and Beth got close," Carol said.

"I noticed that," Daryl commented. He had to admit he was a little curious about their relationship. But he was having a hard time putting it out of his mind that Beth was rescued, not kidnapped like he originally thought. It made sense that she would get close to the person who rescued her.

"He lost a child, a son. And obviously Beth lost her dad. I think they found comfort in each other because of it, if that makes sense." Carol took her hand off his leg and Daryl felt an instant sense of disappointment. "Anyway, Beth wasn't willing to leave him all alone again, so I agreed to wait a little longer. And then you showed up," she shrugged with a smile. "You found me, you always do."

Daryl felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had to tell her the truth. "Carol, um, I have to tell you something…" He swallowed a lump rising in his throat. "I gave up. I searched for a long time, but I had given up and I was moving on…" He shot a quick sideways glance to see how she was taking the news. "When I found Tyreese I went back to the farm to put a marker on Sophia's grave. A marker I choose for you. Because I figured if I was going to leave your memory anywhere it should be with your little girl." When Daryl peeked at her again there was a tear rolling down her cheek, but she was smiling.

"You went all the way back to the farm? To do that for me?" Daryl was shocked at her words. He assumed she would be mad at him for giving up on her.

"Uh, yeah… but you're not mad at me? You're not mad I assumed you were dead and was going to leave for D.C.?" he asked in awe.

"Oh course not," Carol laughed. "Are you mad that I assumed you were probably dead when I saw the prison destroyed?"

"No," Daryl replied. "It would be a logical assumption."

"So why isn't it logical that after you searched everywhere you could think of to find me, and found no sign, to assume I was dead?" she turned the tables on him. Daryl replied with nothing but an easy smile. This was Carol – kind and smart. And he was so glad to have her back.

Daryl turned into a long driveway and pulled up to a house, settled back off the road. He killed the engine and got out. Carol followed. "What are we looking for?" she asked.

Daryl smiled shyly at her. "Nothing. It's, uh, it's a surprise for you." He opened the door and started to explain, "It was kinda Abe's idea. He said I should do something special, once we found you." He led her inside. On the table there was a candle, with a box of matches sitting beside it. The table was set for two and there were canned goods ready to be open, and a bottle of wine with two sparkling glasses. It wasn't going to be a fancy meal, but it was the best he could do.

Daryl turned to see her expression, nervous that she might think it was lame. It was pretty clear that she didn't think it was lame at all. Carol was glowing and his heart physically hurt with happiness. The smile on her face was the exact smile he had prayed for and dreamed of seeing for months. "You did this… for me?" she whispered, reaching for him. Daryl stepped closer, reaching for her too. It was time. He never imagined he would be the one initiating a kiss with her, but it really was time.

He looked at Carol and cupped her face in his hands. He eyes were so full of love and he knew the same look was reflecting in his own. Daryl drew her chin up slightly then moved in, touching his lips to hers very gently. It was electrifying and arousing. Just a simple kiss with Carol turned him on more than half an hour of foreplay with any woman he'd been with in the past. She was incredible. Daryl parted his lips and kissed her harder. He dipped his tongue slightly into her mouth, meeting hers with a moan. Carol kissed him back, letting him know she wanted it.

Daryl had no idea how long they had been kissing and would have gladly stayed there all day and night, but Carol suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss. He could tell it was reluctant, but it still made him feel sick with nervousness, wondering why she was stopping. "Daryl," she sighed, avoiding his eyes. "Before this goes any father we have to talk." She looked up at him, blue eyes filled with fear and sadness. "We need to talk about Karen and David, what I did. And…" There was a new kind of pain in her eyes that made his heart hammer wildly in his chest. "I killed Lizzie Daryl. I had to shoot a little girl… my little girl," Carol finished, shoulders falling forward and a sob escaping her lips.

Daryl was shocked. Stunned. He had no idea what to say so he did the only thing that felt right. He simply reached for her and pulled her tightly into his embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl held her tight until Carol collected herself enough to talk. It didn't take long, only reinforcing the insane inner strength Carol had. Daryl wished he had even half of her emotional stability.

"What happened?" He asked gently as they parted.

Carol sucked in air and looked at him. Her eyes were beautiful but they couldn't hide the pain and sadness related to whatever she was about to tell him. She motioned for him to sit and she pulled her chair close to him.

The story she told broke his heart. Carol had tried so hard to change those girls, teach them to survive and prepare them for life in this new harsh world. But both, in their own way, were never meant to survive. Mika was too good, too pure and innocent to kill. And Lizzie was living in a reality far different than the rest of the world.

"You're the only one I've told," Carol said as she finished the story. "And the only one I will ever tell." Daryl nodded, knowing, at least as far as he was concerned, the tale would remain between them. "I don't think Tyreese will tell anyone. I think he will always feel bad he couldn't do it."

Daryl knew he couldn't have done it either. "You know you did the right thing don't you?" Daryl asked.

Something changed in her face as his words were understood. Carol nodded. "But not everyone would see it that way."

"Not everyone matters," Daryl replied.

There was silence and Daryl realized that part of the conversation was over. He shifted gears, "did you tell him?"

"Yeah, after Lizzie... I had to. We'd been through so much, and he deserved to know. Tyreese needed closure," Carol continued. "And I needed closure, one way or another."

Daryl didn't like the way that sounded. "Did you think he was going to kill you?" He needed to know if she had truly been in a suicidal state.

Carol shook her head. "Maybe if I'd told him before everything, but it was all just too much. Perhaps it was cowardly or selfish of me in some ways, but I knew it was the right time. I had no fear for my life when I put it in his hands." Carol sighed, "you know what? I take that back, I'm certain that even if I had of told him back at the prison he wouldn't have hurt me. That outburst with Rick, it wasn't Tyreese. He's gentle and kind, trusting and forgiving. And I guarantee you he would never harm a woman." There was a flash of hurt in her eyes, "Rick should have known that."

Daryl nodded in agreement. "I told him I could have handled Tyreese."

Carol smiled, "I said the same thing." She hesitantly reached for his hand and Daryl let her take it. "So you really understand why I did it? You're not hurt or angry with me?"

"I wish it could have been different," Daryl replied. "I'm not angry, but I'm a bit hurt you didn't trust me enough to come to me first."

"There was so much going on," Carol sighed. "And honestly, I just couldn't risk you talking me out of it." She smiled at him. "You have a big heart and when you told me not to do it I would have listened."

"How can you be so sure I would have disagreed?" Daryl asked.

"Because I know you," she said simply.

"I'm proud of you," Daryl whispered, feeling shy as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He kept shit like that in his head for a reason, because it sounded so sappy and stupid when it came off his tongue. But the look on her face made it 100% worth it.

"Shall we eat?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah," Carol replied, with delight. Daryl noticed her eyeing the bottle of wine and opened it first, pouring them each a glass. The canned goods were not the most gourmet meal, but they were food. Anyone still surviving had learned to appreciate any thing that was edible and had any flavor at all. But with the wine, the food didn't really matter. Alcohol of any sort was a luxury they rarely got to partake in, it would be without a doubt the star of the show.

"Mmm," Carol moaned as she swallowed the first sip. "I thought I would never taste wine like this again." Daryl watched her. Carol's eyes were closed while she savored the taste of the sweet drink. Without opening her eyes, she swirled the glass and took another drink. She looked so beautiful Daryl considered not drinking a drop and just watching her take care of the whole bottle. That was until he took his first sip and experienced the same bliss. Nope, they were definitely sharing the bottle Daryl decided. He wasn't even a wine drinker but whatever was in that bottle was better than the finest whiskey he had ever tasted.

"Tell me something good," Carol said, after they had finished the meal and were working on their second glass of wine.

"Uh, I don't know…" Daryl replied, trying to think of what to say. "People are going to be happy to see you." Carol shrugged it off. "No really, they are. Glenn misses you like… a lot," Daryl said, trying to find the right words so he didn't sound like a complete pussy.

"I miss him too," Carol grinned.

"Tell me something good," Daryl turned the tables.

Carol looked at him and the smile faded from her face. It was replaced with a look of profound honesty, "I can't remember ever being this happy."

Her words hung in the air as they finished the wine in their glasses. Daryl finished the bottle between their glasses and stood, picking up both. "Come on," he said softly. His heart started to pound with fear and anticipation.

Daryl led her to a bedroom down the hallway. He had set up candles around the room. He put down the glasses and started to light them as soon as they entered. He pulled the privacy shade, blocking the sunlight that was shining in, allowing the room to be lit only with the glow of candlelight.

Carol took everything in and turned to him. "You're a bit presumptuous aren't you Mr. Dixon?" she said, her blue eyes sparking. Even in the dim light he could see her cheeks were flushed, maybe from the wine, maybe from something else.

Daryl gave her an easy grin, "When you asked me to screw around, when we first found the prison... It took me until a week ago to realize you weren't just trying to make me blush."

Carol laughed. "Shall we try again?" She stepped closer, "it's pretty romantic. Screw around?"

Daryl didn't laugh, scoff, snort or deflect this time. He answered her without words as he sought out her lips once again. Daryl kissed her like she deserved to be kissed - with love, passion, admiration and respect. And he knew what was about to happen was going to be far more than just screwing around.


	10. Chapter 10

With shaky hands they began to undress one another, taking turns peeling off layers. Daryl was incredibly thankful that Carol's hands were trembling every bit as much as his. He hadn't expected it though. She was so confident about everything else. And she flirted with him so easily.

When they were both stripped to their underwear, with Carol still in her bra, the trembling intensified. "I'm sorry," Carol apologized, with a nervous laugh. "I've thought about this so many times, but I had no idea I would be this terrified."

Her hand was resting on the elastic band of his boxers and Daryl covered it with his own hand. They may have been shaky alone, but together they were steady. "I'm scared too," he admitted gently.

"Daryl… how long has it been for you?" she asked, with a little smile. "Oh God, you don't have to tell me," Carol added quickly, blushing a bit from her impulsive question.

"You know what? I honestly don't even remember the last woman I was with. It was likely some drunk girl from one of Merle's parties," he looked at her, shamed at his admission. "Whoever it was she didn't matter to me. And it was a very long time ago."

"Don't do that," Carol said, recognizing the look of indignity. She placed a hand on his cheek. "That's not who you are anymore." She didn't give him a chance to respond but kissed him tenderly instead. "Are you ready?" Carol asked, looking a little more confident. She tucked her fingers inside his waistband and waited for his answer.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life," Daryl replied. No matter how ready he was, it still didn't dispel the nerves he was feeling about allowing anyone to see him completely naked. But the look in Carol's eyes as they washed over his body after removing the last shred of clothing made him blush. Not from embarrassment, but humility. She was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

While he had a hard time believing it about himself, as he peeled off Carol's bra and slipped off her panties, Daryl knew she was indeed the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She had gorgeous curves. The swell of her hips was perfect, yet unexpected from someone so lean. Daryl longed to touch her breasts. He'd wanted to touch them for a long time. Every time she bent over in one of those damn shirts she wore he got a full view down the front. He had been aching to hold her tits for years and now he had the opportunity and all he could do was continue to stare.

Daryl knew it would have been hilarious to anyone watching them. Both completely naked, standing a couple feet apart, just staring at each other. It was like neither wanted to make that first move, afraid they might do something wrong. Finally Carol laughed, "are we going to stand here all day?"

The both stepped forward at the same time crashing into one another. While it could have been awkward, it wasn't. The second their naked flesh touched it ignited something in them both. Daryl was overcome with the need to pleasure her and satisfy his own needs which far over powered the butterflies in his stomach. And from the way Carol's hand snaked between them and was stroking his dick he was pretty sure her nerves had lost out as well.

Daryl struggled to keep his knees from buckling as the feel of her smooth hand was somehow making him even harder than he already was. He had to focus on something else or there was a good chance they weren't going to make the intercourse part before she made him explode. He zoned in on her beautiful breasts, taking one in each hand and holding their weight. Daryl leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. It went instantly hard and Carol inhaled sharply. It caused her to stop what she was doing long enough to give him a much needed break.

Daryl quickly deflected by sweeping her off her feet when Carol made a move to begin rubbing him again. She gasped in surprise but relaxed into his arms and let him carry her to the bed. He set her down and looked over her gorgeous body. There was so much he wanted to do to that body, but his dick ached to be inside her. Daryl knew if he waited much longer the tension would only increase exponentially and he'd likely come before he was even fully inside her. It wasn't just that he hadn't been with a woman in years. He'd never been with a woman he cared so much about in his entire life. She was special, and perfect, and Daryl was 1000 percent in love with her.

Carol understood. That was another thing he loved about her. He didn't have to say anything. He could just look at her and she knew. It was part of the connection they had. Carol knew him like no one else ever could. She never embarrassed him, or forced him to explain things, she just got it - got him. "I'm ready," she breathed. Her words swirled around in his brain. How many times had he dreamt about her saying those words? The insanity of it all was that if he hadn't finally let her go, they never would have been where they were right then. Daryl had never believed in soulmates or fate or any of that shit until that moment, looking into her eyes and knowing she was the only one for him.

As Daryl entered her slowly he saw moisture pooling in her eyes, but he knew they were tears of joy. He couldn't remember a time that being inside a woman felt so right and natural. It had always been physical - carnal, nothing more. But adding the emotional aspect changed everything. Suddenly, what he wanted, what he was feeling… didn't matter as much. It was all about her. Giving her what she wanted, making her feel good, and showing her how much he loved her.

Daryl pushed deep inside her and Carol let out a tiny whimper. He paused for a minute, leaning in to kiss her while he was fully buried in her heat. Daryl pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and enjoying every second. He may have kissed her longer, but Carol wriggled underneath him, silently begging to be fucked.

He started slowly, thinking it might help him last a little longer. But she felt so good that Daryl knew speed was not going to be a factor whatsoever. Fast, slow, it didn't matter. He would try his best to last, but it was pretty much out of his hands at that point. Pulling out completely, likely wouldn't have even bought him any more time.

Carol looked so beautiful, her eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on her face. Daryl loved that he was the one causing it, and making her groan and tremble with pleasure. He sped up and with only a few strokes she cried out and her body quivered. Daryl felt an odd sense of accomplishment and instantly realized he could finally let go. When he finally came it hit him like a bolt of lightning, coursing electricity through his entire body. It was explosive and his vision burst to bright white before it faded completely to blackness as his body jerked with release. Daryl never wanted the moment to end and felt sadness as the last ripples faded away. The sadness disappeared immediately when he opened his eyes and looked at her again. "Carol, I love you," he said softly, still joined with her. The words escaped his lips as if they were destined to be said and there was no holding them back.

She looked like she was going to cry, but somehow held back the tears as she replied, "I love you too Daryl." No one since his mother had ever spoke those words to him and they hit like a truck. Daryl felt physically weak and had to lie down beside her. Nothing more needed to be said in that moment and it was one he would never forget.

They laid there quietly for a long time, enjoying the feel of one another, basking in the amazing experience they had just shared. Eventually Carol spoke up. Daryl knew it was coming eventually. She knew him very well, but Daryl also knew her. "So you know I missed you more than words can say. And I'm happier than I've ever been. But I just have to know…" Carol gave him a look that made him want to die of embarrassment, "Tell me why you thought burning down a shelter in the middle of the forest was a good idea?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I was drunk," Daryl blurted out. It was the only readily available excuse he had.

"Oh so you want to back up and start there do you?" Carol asked, raising her eyebrows. "What the hell were you thinking getting a teenager drunk when it's life or death out there? And not to mention her daddy just died, you know… her alcoholic daddy? Remember him?"

She was giving it to him hard. Not that he didn't deserve it, of course. Daryl knew it was something they both needed to get out in the open. He took a deep breath and a minute to gather his thoughts before he answered. "I wasn't thinking, that's the problem," Daryl said.

"Obviously," Carol scoffed. When she met his eyes she softened, "I'm sorry, I'm being mean. Go ahead, explain. I'll shut up."

"I couldn't think Carol, I just couldn't," Daryl sighed. "It hurt way too much so I shut down, and shut everything off. I reacted to Beth. She pushed and I allowed myself to be bullied." Carol reached for his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. For some reason, with her touching him it was even easier to talk. "I didn't act like the adult, I acted just as foolish and immature as she was. And I didn't protect her," his voice broke but Daryl pushed through. "I didn't protect you, or Hershel, Michonne... Anyone."

"Oh Jesus," Carol whispered. "I should have known. Oh God Daryl, I'm so sorry. I know you, I should have realized you'd put it all on your shoulders." She slid closer and hugged him. Daryl was surprised how much he liked it every time she hugged him. He wondered why he hadn't let it happen months ago, years ago even. Daryl knew what he'd done was stupid. And he knew it would never happen again. The look in her eyes told him that Carol believed him too and that was all he needed.

Finally everything was right. Balanced. The group had reunited. Beth was safe. Judith was safe. Tyreese was safe. And most importantly Carol was safe. "Hey," Carol said, breaking the silence and changing the subject. "You know I didn't need all this, right? I mean, don't get me wrong," she added. "It's incredibly romantic and I'm absolutely flattered… But I don't ever want you to think you need to be, or do things differently, for me." Carol put a hand on his face and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I love you for who you are. I've loved you for a long, long time. Likely since you were searching for Sophia if I'm honest with myself."

Daryl couldn't believe she'd loved him for that long. He wished he could remember when he first started loving her. He obviously had just realized it recently, but Daryl knew he'd loved her for a long time too. Maybe since he'd lost her the first time and found her close to death at the prison. Maybe during those months between getting run off the farm and finding the prison. Maybe since the night the herd appeared and she jumped on the back of his bike. Maybe since he held her in his arms while she grieved for her daughter. Maybe since the night she kissed his forehead and told him he was a good man. Maybe since he first saw the fear and devastation all over her face when Rick returned without Sophia. Maybe since he handed her the pick axe to finish off her asshole husband. Maybe since the first second her saw her face, and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that held so much pain - just like his own. Daryl suddenly realized that he may have even loved Carol before he knew her. Before they ever met. He had never believed in soul mates or any of that bullshit until that moment, when finally came to the conclusion that somehow, someway, it felt like he had loved this woman his entire life, even though he'd spent over 30 years without her. "I think I've always loved you," Daryl said shyly, quietly, unable to meet her eyes.

Carol lifted his chin and made him look at her. "It's me. You can tell me anything and I'll never judge you." She kissed him so tenderly the restraint physically hurt him.

"Can we? Again?" he asked, pulling away to speak.

"I was counting on it," Carol laughed.

Daryl reached for her and caressed her body gently. He laid her back on the bed and moved over every inch of her with kisses. Sometimes they were soft and light, in other places they were wet and warm, and in the right places they were nips and sucks that caused her to moan. When Daryl moved between her legs she tensed. He lifted his head and looked at her. "I um, I mean, you don't have to… If it's…you, just you don't have to…" she stammered. Daryl grinned and moved back to what he was doing.

It took a few minutes, but when Carol finally relaxed and started to just enjoy the pleasure, it was incredible. She was so wet and tasted delicious. She sighed, trembled, moaned, shivered and eventually he made her cry out and shudder. After Carol settled from the final waves of the orgasm Daryl slid into her and made love to her with patience he didn't know he had. It wasn't until he was able to make her come again that he finally focussed on himself. Somehow this second time was even more intense than the first and Daryl couldn't help but wonder what the third… fourth… fifth… times would bring.

The only thing that mattered though was that they were finally together. Daryl lay back down beside her and fit her warm body tightly against his. He knew they should get up. He knew they should get dressed. He knew they should get back in the vehicle and head back to Terminus. But Daryl just couldn't make himself… let her go.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

And you let her go


End file.
